The World Wide Web has expanded to provide web services faster to consumers. Web services may be provided by a web application which uses one or more services to handle a transaction. The applications may be distributed over several machines, making the topology of the machines that provides the service more difficult to track and monitor.
Monitoring a web application helps to provide insight regarding bottle necks in communication, communication failures and other information regarding performance of the services the provide the web application. When a web application is distributed over several machines, tracking the performance of the web service can become impractical with large amounts of data collected from each machine.
There is a need in the art for web service monitoring which may accurately and efficiently monitor the performance of distributed applications which provide a web service.